


Take Flight

by Proud_Saiyan_Warrior



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior/pseuds/Proud_Saiyan_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. Goku need's to say a goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Flight

The wind ruffled his hair as he stood on the back of the Eternal Dragon, saying a silent goodbye to his homeland as he watched the hills roll by. A lone tear slid down his cheek as he thought back on his past, All the years he spent dwelling on the little planet called Earth. The tear resembled all his love for his family, the planet and his friends... He didn't know if he was ever going to see them again – He didn't plan on it. It didn't feel right to leave them all like this, with barely a wave and a smile. His heart ached, it stung with the realization that he was leaving behind everyone he had ever loved. He wouldn't be around to see them grow old, He would be off on some unknown adventure with the memories of his past always haunting him.

 

He breathed deeply, gathering his thoughts and trying to push them back down, deep into his heart where they would belong forever. Every one he had ever met would be apart of him now, now and always. He regretted leaving them this way, but there was one person he regretted leaving the most. Blinking back more tears as he thought of her face, He resolved to say only one proper goodbye. Leaning down, He yelled to Shenron.

“Can we make a stop? There's something I have to do before I leave.”

“Of course.” Shenron responded, His voice booming throughout the land and bouncing off the hills around them.

He slowed to a stop and Goku jumped down off the dragon's back to land on the soft grass.

“I'll be back soon.” He assured, placing two fingers to his forehead and disappearing from sight.

 

He materialized next to a small river running through a grove of pine trees. He looked around for the person he seeked, the person he needed. His eyes settled on a small body, sitting next to the river with their feet submerged. Their shoulder's were shaking, And as he moved closer he heard the sounds of sobs. His heart ached at the sound, twisting and contorting with a pain he'd always known; Love. He sat down next to her, dipping his own feet in the water and watching her from in between his unruly bangs. She shifted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and tightly squeezing.

“Do you remember this place...?” She whispered, “This is where I met you...All those years ago...” Of course he remembered.

This place and this woman had changed his life forever – Bringing him years of laughter, adventure and heart ache. He could never forget it, The day she'd hit him with her car. He stayed silent though, only listening to her soft crying and holding her close.

“Do you have to go...?” She pleaded into his Gi, clutching it tightly as if he would vanish at any moment.

He smiled softly, burying his face into her hair. He had always loved her hair. “Yes...” He murmured painfully.

“Take me with you...” She begged.

His heart broke, cracked into a million pieces and caught fire all at the same time. He had wanted her to come to him all these years, and now she choose to – Too late.

“You know we can't do that...” He replied softly, “What about Bra...Trunks...What about Vegeta...?” She pulled away and looked at him, Her face was flush from crying and her body still shook.

“They don't need me anymore.” She answered, resolved to be with him. “Vegeta...”

“Fuck Vegeta. He's leaving back into space again – I'm not sitting around and waiting for him to come back this time. I don't have much time left Goku and I want to spend it with you.” He studied her, watching her eyes shimmer with unshed tears and a million promises.

He had missed her all these years – Their families had drifted apart slowly but he had always held on to her. He had wanted to go back, all those years ago to when they were just kids in the forest together. He wished things had turned out differently. He wished he had never made that promise to Chi Chi, Then he wouldn't have wasted all this time. Time he no longer had to give.

“Is this what you want...?” She smiled, “More than anything.”

“You know where I'm going?” He asked.

“I don't care – As long as you take me with you. I don't care where we go, I just want to be with you. We could be going to Hell, it would make no difference to me Goku.”

Her plea's weren't lost on him as he mulled it over. Would it be so bad to finally do something for himself and bring her with him? She touched his shoulder gently. Standing, He took her hand and gently lifted her up to her feet.

“Is this your final decision...There's no coming back...” She nodded.

He smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly. The kiss conveyed all his feelings for her, everything he'd ever felt since the day he'd met her. He thought he would feel guilty, but he didn't – All he felt was that he belonged with her. Pulling away reluctantly, He gripped her waist tightly as he used Instant Transmission to return them to Shenron – And to take them to the start of their next adventure, Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Hina. Inspired by the song Make Me A Bird - Electrik People.


End file.
